Ride off into the Moonlight
by vampiregirl28
Summary: Bay and Emmett have been dating for a year. He plans a surprise for their anniversery. What happens when people interfere?


Ride off in the Moonlight

It was the one year anniversary since Emmett B and Bay K started to date. So he wanted to take her somewhere special. Emmett had told her he will pick her up at 6 pm. Bay was all ready and wanted to look perfect for him.

As she was done putting on her special lipstick, her phone vibrates.

"It's Emmett. He's here" She was running down the stairs and opens the front door. As the door opens, she saw him and he kissed her.

"You look beautiful" he signed before he kissed her again

Kathryn came in and said "Bay can be out passed her curfew as long as Emmett keeps her safe". And she knew what they were going to do tonight.

All three were walking out to his motorcycle and bay kissed him for a few minutes. He put his arms around her as she did to him. Her arms were around his neck.

"Don't worry; she will be with me all night. And I'll bring back your daughter in the morning" he signed before they got on his motorcycle.

They drove off into the night. He wanted to take her to the park where they first became a couple. He brought a picnic basket for a midnight picnic. Next takes her to the beach, they watched the moon rise. Then, he takes her to a hotel. Where he had reservations for a romantic night for two.

As soon as he gets her off the bike. He signed for her to put the blindfold he gave her. He brought her to the room.

Their stuff by the bathroom

He dims the lights and removes the blindfold.

He signs "happy one year anniversary, my pretty girlfriend"

She signs "Emmett, this is perfect. Finally some time alone. I love you"

He signs "I love you too bay"

They start to kiss and remove each other's jackets.

They remove their shoes and continue.

They fall on the bed and he's on top. He starts kissing her neck and removes his t- shirt. She takes her blouse off. Both have tank tops on.

She tips him over and now she's on top. Removes his tank top and he removes her top. She starts to unbutton his pants.

He unbuttons her jean skirt. Leaving her underwear on.

She kisses him as he slowly removes her bra and panties. She removes his boxers.

**3 hours later **

It was 3 in the morning and they had lost their virginity's together. So she lies next to him, with his arm around her.

She signed

He sits up and signs "what's wrong?"

She signs back and says "Nothing, you planned a great anniversary. What now, Emmett"

His signs say "Now that we have had sex and been together for a year. And you mastered sign language; I think we should move in together.

"Move in together. Are you serious?" she signed to fast

"Yeah, think about it. Toby is at college. Regina and your parents are in New York for her business. And Daphne is in Europe, Studying Abroad. Regina's mother is visiting her sister in Puerto Rico. They won't be back till the fall." He signed

"What about your parents?" she signed back at him

"My parents separated and my mom works too much to notice. My dad lives in Atlanta now. I found an apartment that's nice and affordable. We can turn one of the rooms into your art studio and it's a two three bedroom. One room can have all the photography and computers in there. And we can take the master bedroom. " He signed at her

"Emmett, what about school? "She signed

"The apartment is a black away from both of our schools. I can walk you to school and pick you up. I already bought the apartment, I was moving out anyway. We are both old enough, legally parents can't say no. So what do you say?" he signed

"We'll okay, Lets do it. I'm in. Hmm it's only 4:30 am. How long do we have the room for?" she asked as she signed

"We have it until 9:30 am. We can go another around if you want. Or we can just sleep for a few hours. You can sleep in my arms and we can wake up at 8:30 ish." He signed

Just as he looked at her, she was a sleep and he smiled. He kissed her forehead and rests his head on the pillow with hers. He slowly fell asleep looking at her.

Bay wakes up first. She looks at a sleepy Emmett. As she gets out of bed, he holds her hand and pulls her back, when he was sleeping. She gets up and starts to get ready, when he wakes up.

"Your up already, we still have time." He signed. Of course she only had her underwear on, but she crawled on the bed to kiss him good morning. It was a long kiss and he pulled her closer.

"Emmett, it's almost nine and we still have to get something to eat." She signed

"Alright, I'm getting up. But before we get dressed. Kiss me." He signed

"I was waiting for you to ask, what took you so long." She signed but before she finished the sentence, he kissed her while holding her.

**About ½ hour later **

They were both dressed and getting ready to leave. "It happened here and we can never forget. Promise not to forget." She signed

"I will never forget, I love you to much" he signed and took her hand

They went to break feast and walked to the motorcycle. Just before she gets on, he kisses her and holds her.

He says "Bay, I love you" did not sign but actually says it

She says" I love you too Emmett." She did not sign this time

They get on his motor cycle and ride off into the street.

Bay and Emmett have been moving into the apartment since then.

Everything was ready, when she hears a knock. She opens it and its Melody. She looked angry. Starts signing with Emmett as if it looked as they were arguing. She wants him to come back home and takes his arm. But before they were out the door, he gets away and says he is staying with bay in there new home together.

Melody starts signing and yelling "you two are only eighteen and Emmett she's from a rich family. She can hear and can she sign with you?"

"Mom, Bay has been learning to sign. I have been teaching her everyday and we are legally aged to move in together if we choose." Emmett signed with her

"Mrs. Bledsoe, Don't worry, I have mastered sign language and Emmett still teaching me what I need to know." Bay signed

"Bay, do yourself a favor and stay out of this. Move back home, where you belong" she signed

"Mom, how dare you talk to my girlfriend like that? If you can't accept this, then I think you should leave." Emmett signed disappointed

"Fine" she signed as she left

Emmett looked sad and all bay could do was watch. He went to sit with her on the chair. He sat on the chair and had bay sit on his lap. "Sorry about my mom, since my parents split. She takes her anger out on me." He signed

He held her tightly for a long time.

Bay was still sitting on Emmett's lap. It had been three hours since his mother left and he wanted to have bay with him. Emmett was sad and felt that bay knew what had happened. She understood since Regina and Angelo split up, Regina never told her anything about him.

Emmett said that bay was like him in ways others were not. That they understood each other and let no one interfere.

Bay looked at him and gave him a kiss. Then she hugged him.

She signed "I will be here for you always and don't be afraid of what other's think of us. I would give up my hearing for you and just know how I about you.".

He had a smile on his face when he saw her signs. "Bay, you are the only one I want to be with. I would give up being deaf for you." He signed and kissed her.

Emmett and bay stayed on that chair all night in each other's arms. They talked all night and gained more information about each other. Emmett told her stuff that Daphne didn't even know about him and bay told him all her secrets that no else knew about her. And it was now Saturday night.

Emmett carried bay to the bed room, when she fell a sleep. She usually sleeps in her under wear. He slept in his boxers. He put her in the bed and when he got into bed. He put his around her. Before closing his eyes to go to sleep, he kissed her forehead and whispered "Bay I love you and always will."

Bay woke up in the middle of the night to a door bell. It was Daphne and she was angry.

"Daphne what are you doing here this hour. You are supposed to be in Spain for another six months." She said

"Bay, why did you move in with Emmett? I'm still not okay with you two dating let alone moving in together. You two gave me nothing but grief when I dated liam. Now you do this "Daphne said

"It's not any of your business and Emmett asked me to move in with him. And I was only upset because Liam just dumped me. Now he means nothing to me. Liam is nothing. Ty left for the army and Emmet was there to be with me" She said

"So you're saying that after Emmet helped you find dad's car. He meets you at Buckner Hall and kisses you. He has been there for you and you never acknowledged it. He told me before we met that he had a crush on you and you never noticed. Once he kissed me, he said he was over it and wanted to be with me." She said

"Bay what is going out here. Daphne, what are you doing here?" Emmet signed

"I want you and bay to break up, Emmet. When I found out, I came back. Emmet I do like you a lot." Said Daphne

"Daphne stop please. I won't break up with bay just because you say that to me. I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I love bay and always will." Signed Emmett

"But Emmett" signed at him

"No buts Daphne. You sound like my mom. Please leave me and bay alone." he signed at her.

"First melody next Daphne. Who's after? No matter what they want, Emmett. I want to be with you." She signed

"Bay no matter what they say. I want to be with you too. I will love you always. Also bay, don't listen to them. " Emmett said

"I love you too and always will my love" she said

He takes her hand and they look at each other. Then she jumps on Emmett and kisses him.


End file.
